


Afternoon delight

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Not a lot of actual plot tbh, Omega!Magnus, Spanking, enjoy lol, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After months of taking heat blockers to suppress the heats, the pills can stop working and the heats are more intense than usual for Omegas, which happens to be the case with Magnus. Just when he and Alec are supposed to go out on a date, the Omega goes into a heat and Alec takes care of his Omega.





	Afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> That's basically it for the plot, the rest of it is just smut xD  
> Another excuse for me to write some Malec porn :P  
> Also, the Shadowhunters are finally coming back tomorrow ^^. I'm so fucking excited about that! It's been so long... too long lol ~

Magnus had just finished his dance class for the day and was waiting for Alec to pick him up. The two of them agreed to go out on a date, just as they planned. Izzy and Clary agreed to babysit their daughter, so that the two of them could go out for a change. It's been a while since their last date and both of them were excited for it. However, even though Magnus was beyond happy that he finally managed to convince Alec to go out with him after such a long time, he was feeling off for the entire day. His whole body felt really hot and heavy, thinking that he probably caught a cold or a fever. It would make sense, a lot of people around him were sick lately. Magnus was currently sitting on the floor, his head leaned back and he was just trying to even out his rapid breathing.

Magnus looked at the time and a smile spread across his face, because Alec should be over there any second now. He reminded himself that he was going to have to pull himself together if he wanted to go somewhere with his Alpha. Alexander was awfully overprotective and he didn’t want to be the reason for their date to be ruined. He reached over for his water bottle and quickly emptied it, slowly going on his legs, which felt wobbly. He slowly made his way to the showers, where he took a quick shower and by the time that he was done, he was completely exhausted. Then suddenly, his body started heating up even more and he cursed because he had to sit down. His eyes widened and he knew that Alec was already in the building; he could smell him. As he squirmed his legs, he cursed when he felt himself getting wet and he gritted his teeth, finally realising it what was going on with him. It wasn’t a cold; he had just gotten in heat and he just shook his head, almost slapping himself mentally. Of course it had to happen at such an inconvenient time!

After his pregnancy, he had started taking the heat blockers again and they seemed to work a bit better than before. When he met Alec, they somehow stopped working and he had gotten into heat every single month. However, now it was the first time that he had gotten into heat after the pregnancy and he just rolled his eyes, a part of him hating himself for it. He knew that it wasn’t too healthy for him to be taking so many pills and even his body started telling him that; his body started rejecting the blockers again. When that would happen, Omegas were usually prescribed stronger pills, but they weren’t exactly healthy, so that was why Magnus refused to take them. He didn’t want to risk his own health.

Magnus’ heart started beating faster when he felt that Alec was getting closer and he cursed when his cock throbbed; already hard and wet, completely ready for Alec to take him. He winced in discomfort and he pressed himself against the wall, still sitting on the floor. He placed his hands on top of his erection and squeezed his legs together, biting down onto his lower lip. Alec was in his studio now, he could feel him, not only smell him. Magnus could feel that Alec was in a hurry to get to him and he smelled so good, his scent growing strong and Magnus was already completely intoxicated with it. At first, their connection wasn’t so strong, but over the year it grew stronger and Magnus softly moaned, slowly getting onto his knees and he crawled to the sink, wetting his hot face with cold water. In his drunken state and he had to control himself when the door finally opened and a very uncollected Alec stepped inside.

Alec realised that Magnus had gotten into heat as soon as he stepped inside of the dance studio. Magnus’ scent was driving him mad and he wasted no time, quickly walking to his mate. He barely remembered the last time that the Omega had gotten into heat and deep inside, he was kind of wished that Magnus would stop taking those pills. The Alpha loved it when Magnus was in heat; he completely submitted to him and that was such a lovely sight for him. Plus, Magnus was so much sensual and sensitive then, which was such a turn on. But of course he never said anything; he knew that the heats weren’t easy on Magnus.

Alec growled when he couldn’t find Magnus inside of the studio, but his eyes darkened again when he heard the water running from the bathroom and he slowly dragged his tongue over his lower lip, wanting to get there as soon as possible. But before that, he made sure that he locked the door, because Magnus’ scent might attract an unwanted attention and after he made sure that no one was going to get in a way of their time together, he quickly headed to the bathroom, his head already spinning from Magnus’ scent, which was even stronger than usual. That was probably because he was suppressing his heats again, was the logic explanation that Alec’s brain quickly made for him and without even thinking, he just stepped inside. When he found Magnus on the floor, Alec gasped and even though Magnus was wearing his clothes, he could see that Magnus was wet; there was a wet trail of slick following him from the showers to the sink and the Alpha felt his cock twitching inside of his pants when he realised that Magnus had his hands placed in between his legs, which were tightly pressed together. The Omega was lightly shivering and Alec felt his throat going dry.

Magnus’ entire body was in pain when Alec finally stepped closer to him and he just moaned out in discomfort. Up until then, he had felt some pain if his body didn’t get the release that it needed, but he had never experienced such an intense pain and he was already completely lost, his rationally long gone and all that he saw was Alec’s cock sliding up in him and finally giving him the salvation that his body needed. He gritted his teeth when he felt his stomach making a weird flop again and he squeezed himself harder against the wall, his face flushed, lips parted and some of the drool was dripping from the corners of his mouth when he saw that Alec was already hard. He grabbed the fabric of his own shirt and he let out a muffled sob. He was frustrated; why wouldn’t Alec come to him and already give him what he needed?

“Alexander,” panted Magnus and tried to straighten himself up, but failed miserably. All that he managed to do was to make his pain worse and he pressed his legs tightly together when the fabric of his underwear grazed the head of already leaking cock. His toes curled and he huffed out, biting into his lower lip when he saw that Alec was still just looking. “C-come to me,” moaned out the Omega and tears started streaming down his face when he blinked.

At the moment, Alec was trying to think with his _right_ head and at the same time he was worried. Magnus looked as if he was in pain and he didn’t know what the right thing to do was. Sure, fucking Magnus senseless seemed like the most appealing one, but Alec knew that that wasn’t the right one; his precious Omega was experiencing pain. “Magnus,” whispered Alec and finally moved, slowly walking to Magnus, still keeping his distance. “Are you in pain?” asked Alec softly and his eyes widened when Magnus nodded.

“It hurts, Alexander,” said Magnus with a weak voice and grew even wetter at the sound of Alec’s voice. The pained expression on Alec’s face made him feel hot all over again and his wrapped his arms around his stomach, which hurt like hell and Magnus could only hope that Alec would stop holding back, because Magnus knew that that was why his Alpha was standing so far away from him.

“Shit,” whispered Alec and stepped closer to the Omega again, slowly going down onto his knees as well, so that he was able to get a closer look at Magnus, and he placed his hand on top of Magnus’ forehead, cursing when he felt how warm Magnus felt to the touch. He had fever, he knew that much. He might had been sick, but at the same time, fevers weren’t that uncommon when an Omega was in heat. Not only that that was considered normal, but the pain that Magnus was experiencing was considered normal as well, especially after taking heat suppressants for such a long time. And yet, Alec wanted to help his adorable mate, the sight of him in pain killed him. “Where does it hurt, Magnus?”

“H-here,” said Magnus and pointed to his stomach. However, that wasn’t the only place that hurt, so he slowly parted his legs and placed a hand on top of his erection, giving it a gentle squeeze, his little whimper making Alec almost lose all of his self-control. “Here as well,” moaned Magnus out and then brought his hands up a little bit, slowly undoing the belt and zipper of his jeans, quickly pulling them down together with his underwear and Alec’s mouth wetted when he saw Magnus’ hot and heavy cock being put on display like that. His eyes darkened with lust when Magnus turned around, got onto his knees and lifted his hips up, spreading his legs open, just like Alec usually wanted it. Magnus rested his head against the cold wall and with shaky hands, he reached back and touched his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, slick running down his thighs and he looked over his shoulder. “It hurts here as well, Alexander,” whispered the Omega and Alec had to press a hand against his own cock when Magnus spread himself open like that, his wet hole already twitching and inviting Alec inside. “P-please,” begged Magnus.

“Fucking hell, Magnus,” moaned Alec, his self-control paper thin by then. He tried not to subdue to his urges and he just distanced himself a little bit, swallowing thickly. “Don’t tease me like that, I’m begging you. You’re clearly in pain, we shouldn’t. Come, I’ll take you home and there I’ll see what I can do to help you.”

“Y-you don’t get it, Alexander. It’s not that kind of pain,” whispered Magnus and huffed. “I’m in heat, you know what to do,” he then added and lifted his hips up more and spread his legs wider, urging Alec to come faster. He cursed when he looked over his shoulder again and saw that Alec was still holding back. Cursing Alec’s strong will, Magnus knew what he needed to do for Alec to finally stop holding back, so he slowly slipped a finger inside of himself and hissed at the intrusion, smiling when he finally got what he needed.

Alec let out a hitched breath when he saw how the Omega slipped a finger inside of his wet hole and started slowly moving the finger in and out, soon adding another one. Curling and twisting fingers inside of himself, Magnus arched his back and moaned out in frustration because he couldn’t reach deeper. When he finally managed to reach his prostate, Magnus let out a low and long moan, Alec shifting on the floor and Magnus smirked, knowing that Alec was probably going to be soon all over him; he was already all hot and bothered and he needed just a bit more of a push to finally crack that self-control.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, teasing his Alpha and the younger one just cursed when he saw Magnus fucking himself with his fingers. Magnus held his ass open up for him with his other hand and Alec almost came in his pants when Magnus kept on desperately calling out for him. “I need you, can’t you see how wet I am?” moaned out the Omega and arched his head back when he added a third finger in. “This-this isn’t enough,” complained Magnus and shook his head, toes curling when he wrapped his free hand around his hard cock and started stroking himself in lazy and slowly jerks, grabbing the base of his cock when he was about to come and Alec quickly started undoing the buttons of his jeans. Magnus smirked when he heard the sound of zipper being undone and he licked his lower lip. “That’s it, Alexander. Fuck me, fill me up with you cock, wreck me,” he moaned out, completely delirious with pleasure and frustration. “Punish me, I’ve been so bad,” he then added and that was when Alec finally had it enough and he quickly pulled down his jeans and underwear down to his knees.

Something inside of the Alpha cracked and he cursed. Holding back for such a long time had an impact on his body and there was no way that he could hold back anymore. Alec grabbed both of Magnus’ wrist and held them above his head. The older one let out a moan of discomfort when his wrists were being held like that and it felt even more frustrating now that he couldn’t touch himself. But at the same time, his heart was beating fast and his entire body was shivering with excitement. Alec had finally made his move and he knew that there was no stopping back. Alec was there to dominate him and Magnus was ready to submit to him, to please him. He smirked when Alec gripped his wrists tightly and pressed them against the wall. Then, a loud yelp of shock left his mouth when he felt a sudden slap against his ass.

Alec wanted to be gentle before, to take Magnus home and to take care of him. But, as Magnus had put it before, he had been bad for teasing him like that, so punishment is what he was going to get. The younger one smirked when an idea of punishing came to his mind and he reached up with his hand and then gave Magnus’ ass a slap. He was careful not to hit hard enough, but still harsh enough for Magnus to feel a little bit of pain. Magnus looked over his shoulder again and his eyes were wide, shock and confusion written all over his face.

“What are you-”

“Punishing you,” said Alec lightly and smirked, giving Magnus another spank. Magnus yelped again, but instead of shock there was something else present in his voice; pleasure. The Omega liked being spanked like that and Alec could feel that, which only encouraged him more. Magnus smirked when another slap came and grew wetter with every new slap, his head falling forward and he struggled, trying to get from Alec’s grip, but the Alpha kept on holding his wrists and he continued to spank him. Slick was now wetting the floor as well and Alec smirked when he saw that the whole spanking idea was turning Magnus on as much as it was turning him on.

“A-Alexander,” moaned Magnus.

“Hmm?” hummed Alec and leaned forward, kissing and licking Magnus’ mate mark, his lips going down to Magnus’ back and he then licked his way back up to his mate’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in, marking Magnus again. The Omega rested his forehead against the cold wall, which felt amazing against his feverish skin, gritting his teeth when another slap came and he arched his back when he felt Alec’s fingers being pressed against his entrance. “Oh,” said Alec slyly and slowly slipped two fingers into Magnus.

The Omega cried out in frustration, because Alec’s fingers weren’t enough anymore. He needed something much bigger and thicker inside of him, driven mad by the desire. He tried to escape Alec’s grip, but the other still wouldn’t release him and he moaned out; the fact that Alec was holding his hands like that was such a turn on, but at the same time, Magnus couldn’t hold out much longer like that. “Alexander, please,” whispered the Omega and pressed his lips together. “Stop teasing me and give me what I really want.”

“My fingers aren’t enough for you?” asked Alec and chuckled. “You’ve said it yourself before, you’ve been bad. Do you really think you deserve my cock?” he then asked slyly and Magnus quickly nodded, shaking his head almost frantically. Alec held the bas of his cock and slowly lined it up with Magnus’ dripping hole and chuckled when he heard Magnus’ hiss. He slowly pushed his head inside and then stopped. Magnus’ eyes went wide and he almost smiled when he thought that Alec had finally decided to put him out of his misery, but he felt devastated when Alec stopped pushing it. He tried to move on his own and get Alec deeper, but his Alpha prevented him that by holding him in place.

“Don’t be an idiot Alec and fuck me,” said Magnus, frustrated.

“No, no, you won’t be using that language with me, _Magnus_ ,” ordered Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when he pulled out.

“No, please don’t pull out,” begged him Magnus. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good, promise,” moaned Magnus out and Alec grinned when he heard Magnus begging like that. It was kind of unusual, but due to his heat, Magnus couldn’t help but to beg and plead. “Please, Alexander… don’t you love me?” he then asked, his voice cracking and Alec felt his heart break at that. Tears welled up in Magnus’ eyes and his head fell forward. Because of his heat and frustration, he couldn’t take it anymore and he just crumbled down. In his mind and at the state that he was in, it made sense that Alec didn’t want to please him, because he didn’t love him. He didn’t like the teasing aspect anymore and he sniffled silently. “Don’t tease me anymore,” whispered Magnus. “I asked you nicely and-”

Alec quickly released him and turned him around. Because they were on the bathroom floor, Alec could feel that Magnus’ body was shivering with cold now, so he quickly placed his shirt on the floor and then sat down himself on top of it and signed Magnus to sit on top of him. In that position, Alec cupped his Omega’s face and pressed their lips together, giving his mate a few gentle kiss and smiled when he pulled back. The kisses calmed Magnus down and he allowed Alec to press their foreheads together. “Shh, don’t cry,” whispered Alec and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose. “I’m sorry for bullying, I’ll stop now,” he then said and wiped the remaining tears away and suddenly, Magnus felt like the biggest moron in the existence. Alec meant no harm, if he thought about it again, it was kind of hot that he showed him a bit of his teasing side as well. But, to the emotionally unstable Omega at the moment, it felt nice that Alec was now being so caring and loving as well.

“No need to apologise, darling,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and shrugged. “It was kind of hot. It’s just that… I’m a mess right now and I swear if you don’t fuck me at this moment, I’m going to lose it,” he then added and Alec smirked when Magnus took the hold of his cock and slowly lifted himself up on his knees.

Seeing that Magnus had recovered, Alec allowed a smirk to return back to his lips and he hissed when Magnus lined up with his cock and then slowly started sliding down it. Magnus threw his head back and smiled in bliss when he felt Alec’s cock going through the first ring of muscles, his fingers digging into Alec’s shoulder when the Alpha was finally fully inside of him and he almost laughed; god it felt so amazing being stretched out like that. The pain that he was feeling before was completely gone with having his Alpha inside of him and he gritted his teeth when he opened up his eyes and looked at Alec, who was now panting as well. Alec’s fingers were digging into his sides and he tried not to move, allowing Magnus to have the time to adjust to his size. But at the same time, he wished that Magnus would move; he was squeezing so much around him that it almost hurt and he had a feeling that he could at any time now.

“Magnus, move. Ride me,” ordered Alec and Magnus slowly nodded.

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice; he slowly rocked up and down. Doing it in that position, with Magnus on top allowed Alec’s cock to reach much deeper and even just one thrust was enough to bring the Omega over the edge. As the head of Alec’s cock was pressed against his prostate, Magnus came with a loud yelp of Alec’s name and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, holding him close and Alec clenched his jaw when Magnus tightened around him, twitching like crazy, but somehow managed not to come himself and he just enjoyed watching Magnus’ come being completely overcome with pure bliss and pleasure.

“Oh god, oh my fucking… shit-” moaned out Magnus and his eyes widened when Alec suddenly gripped onto his sides tighter and started rocking his hips himself, unable to keep himself staying still. “Darling, wait, I’m still coming, I can’t-” started Magnus, but his voice got lost somewhere in the middle of his moans as he was screaming out Alec’s name again.

“Sorry, I don’t think I can wait anymore,” breathed out Alec and picked up the pace of his thrust.

Magnus just nodded and started moving his hips as well in synch with Alec’s thrust, his entire body still shivering. Alec smirked and then kissed Magnus again, biting down into his tongue gently and with one of his hands, he grabbed the back of his lover’s neck and held him close as he crushed their lips together, making Alec almost mewl at some point. The echo in the bathroom even intensified the way Magnus was moaning out and it was having quite an impact on Alec; he literally felt blessed and could only thank the gods that Magnus was a loud one.

“Can I… can I pull on your hair?” asked Alec somewhere in the middle of it and Magnus just nodded, his brain no longer registering the meaning of words, but he almost smiled when he felt Alec’s fingers going into his hair and the way that he pulled onto his hair, yanking his head back, felt fucking fantastic. He didn’t complain about the pain anymore, because he could no longer register it. His entire body was completely focused on the pleasure that Alec’s cock was providing him, so Alec could do as he pleased for all he cared.

Alec’s hand then went between them and he slowly curled his fingers around Magnus’ cock and started slowly pumping it, Magnus thrusting back against his palm, proving even a more intense friction. The Alpha grabbed the base of his cock and chuckled when he could feel Magnus tightening around him, slick leaking around his cock, dripping down Magnus’ thighs onto his and Alec just smirked; Magnus was making a mess. “You’re so hard and wet for me,” commented Alec and Magnus whimpered when Alec pressed a thumb against the head of his cock and spread the precum all over his member, moving his hand in faster strokes.

“So good, god, Alexander, I’m gonna come again,” announced Magnus.

It was by the time that Magnus came for the third time that Alec couldn’t take it anymore himself. By the way Alec was throbbing inside, Magnus could tell that Alec was going to come any time soon and even though he was already exhausted, he started moving again as he smirked when he saw Alec’s uncollected expression. “Gonna come, darling?” moaned Magnus against Alec’s lips.

“Yeah,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip, his mind completely hazed. “Where-where do you want it?”

“Inside,” moaned Magnus. “Fill me up.”

Before Alec could say anything back, he was already coming. Magnus smirked when he felt Alec’s knot inflating inside of him and when Alec wanted to pull out at the very last second, Magnus held Alec’s hands above his head that time and sunk down onto his cock, throwing his head back when Alec’s hot load finally started filling him up. The pressure of Alec’s knot and his cock against his prostate were enough to make him come for the fourth time and he came with a loud yelp of Alec’s name, coming all over the younger’s stomach. Because Alec wasn’t wearing a condom, he wanted to pull out just in case, but his body went limp when Magnus took control over his body and he didn’t care anymore, pumping his hot load inside of his Omega, who was enjoying every minute of it.

After coming from the heights of their orgasms, they kept sitting onto the floor for quite some time, bound by the knot and Magnus needed a few moments before he actually was able to speak again, Alec resting against the wall and a weak smile spread across his face when Magnus leaned back down and kissed him gently.

“That was amazing, God I needed that,” said Magnus and softly chuckled when Alec finally regained enough strength to sit back up properly. Magnus then looked down and clicked with his tongue. “Now I’m all sweaty and sticky again, I’ll need another shower,” he then went on by saying and Alec grinned.

“Worry not, I’ll help you out with the shower part,” muttered Alec and then removed some of the hair that was falling over Magnus’ eyes and cocked his head to the side a little bit. “Do you feel better? You said you were in pain earlier.”

“Yeah, I’m all better. Your cock was the only medicine that I needed,” said Magnus with a grin even though he knew that the symptoms of the heat were going to come back after a few hours. Magnus then slowly stood up when Alec finally was able to pull out and even though his legs felt weak, he slowly made his way to the showers and signed Alec to come join him inside. “If we take a quick shower, we still have enough time for that dinner,” muttered Magnus and Alec perked up, quickly getting onto his legs and followed Magnus inside of the shower.

“Are you sure about the dinner? We can just go back home if you don’t feel well. You don’t have to push yourself,” said Alec once they were in the shower.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” said Magnus with a grin. “And don’t worry, if I won’t feel well, I’ll let you know, okay?” muttered Magnus and Alec just nodded, because he really wanted to go out with Magnus for a change as well.

“Okay it’s a deal.”

“Great,” said Magnus and gave Alec one of his brightest smiles. “Now turn around, I’ll wash your back.”

After the shower, the two of them went on that dinner-date and even though their time out was very limited, neither of them minded it too much, because by the time that it was time to leave the restaurant, both of them found themselves wishing to be back in their apartment together with their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated ;)


End file.
